The present disclosure relates to triarylamine derivatives and electrophotographic photosensitive members.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used as image bearing members in electrophotographic printers and multifunction peripherals. A typical electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a conductive substrate and a photosensitive layer located either directly or indirectly on the conductive substrate. An electrophotographic photosensitive member including a photosensitive layer that contains a charge generating material, a charge transport material, and a resin (organic material) for binding the aforementioned materials is referred to as an organic electrophotographic photosensitive member. An organic electrophotographic photosensitive member in which one layer implements a charge transport function by mainly containing a charge transport material and another layer implements a charge generation function by mainly containing a charge generating material is referred to as a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. An organic electrophotographic photosensitive member in which one layer includes both a charge transport material and a charge generating material, and thus in which the one layer implements both a charge transport function and a charge generation function, is referred to as a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member.
On the other hand, another example of an electrophotographic photosensitive member is an inorganic electrophotographic photosensitive member in which an inorganic material is used (for example, a selenium or amorphous silicon photosensitive member). Advantages of organic electrophotographic photosensitive members as compared to inorganic electrophotographic photosensitive members are relatively small environmental effects and ease of photosensitive layer formation. As a consequence, organic electrophotographic photosensitive members are currently widely used in image forming apparatuses.
Known examples of effective charge transport materials for organic electrophotographic photosensitive members include tris(4-styrylphenyl)amine derivatives.